La habitacion del capitan
by Verempay
Summary: Summary: Porque nadie sabía cómo era por dentro o que se podía encontrar en ella, nadie más sabía además de Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Bueno ahora con una historia que se me ocurrió estando en la escuela, sobre una incógnita que tenía desde hace tiempo y espero que les guste. Por supuesto One Piece no me pertenece, toda esta gran historia es creación del grandísimo Eiichiro Oda

 **Autora: Verempay**

 **Anime: One Piece**

 **La habitación del capitán**

Capitulo 1

Prov Normal.

Un agradable día a bordo del Thousand Sunny: Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook se encontraban pescando, Zoro entrenando, Sanji cocinando, Franky diseñando una nueva arma para el barco, Robin cuidando de las flores y Nami al pendiente del rumbo.

-¡Sanji!- grito Luffy- ¡tengo hambre!- se quejó en un tono infantil causando la molestia del cocinero.

-¡Impaciente!- respondió- Ya está listo, todos a comer que se enfría

Una vez que estuvieron reunidos hicieron una comida de los mugiwaras: Luffy robando comida de aquí y allá, los insultos y amenazas de pelea entre Zoro y Sanji, el baile gracioso de Franky y Chopper, la música y las peticiones nada inocentes de Brook hacia las chicas, los regaños de Nami hacia todos los demás y la risa discreta pero muy divertida de Robin.

Después de comer todos estaban satisfechos y la evidencia era ver a su capitán ahora en forma de globo, continuaron ahí platicando de lo que les esperaría en el nuevo mundo después de salir de la isla Gyojin, en donde estuvieron y que hicieron en esos dos años de separación; hasta que fue de noche.

-¡Ahhh!…bueno chicos creo que me voy a- sin tiempo de terminar Luffy cayo dormido al momento haciendo que sus nakamas sonrieran ante la vista.

Era sorprendente ver que su personalidad fuera la misma desde que lo conocieron, aun de lo ocurrido con Ace… su capitán era la persona más fuerte que habían conocido

\- ¡Búsqueda!

-Salud Chopper- dijeron las chicas

\- Gracias- respondió el renito con una tierna sonrisa- Por cierto- llamo- hoy será una noche muy fría no es asi Nami

-Asi es, será mejor que no salgamos esta noche

-En dado caso les preparare algo caliente- dijo Sanji

Con todos de acuerdo se retirarían a dormir:

*Robin y Nami en frente a Zoro

*Chopper en la enfermería

* Sanji enfrente de la cocina

* Zoro a la derecha de Sanji

* Brook a la izquierda de la cocina

* Franky en frente de Brook

* Y Luffy delante de Chopper, lo más alejado de la cocina

-Aquí tiene- dijo Sanji entregándoles un termo con chocolate caliente a todos…pero sobrando uno

-¡!...- si hasta ese momento todos se dieron cuenta, ¿Cómo rayos Luffy se iría si estaba dormido?

-Dada la situación tendremos que llevarlo- dijo Chopper- …a su habitación

-"¿SU HABITACION?"- pensaron todos

-Es verdad nunca hemos visto donde duerme Luffy- menciono Robin- y ninguno de nosotros hemos visitado su cuarto…hasta ahora, pero conociéndolo como será y que habrá en ella- dijo con aire misterioso

-"Tratándose de Luffy… ¿su habitación…? "-pensaron

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban enfrente de su incógnita, siendo Luffy cargado por Zoro y Sanji pues aún seguía como pelota.

-"¿Qué es lo que nos espera del otro lado de la puerta?"- pensaron cada uno- "¿Cómo es la habitación del capitán?"

...

Bueno es la primera parte, tengo planeado que conste de 10 capítulos asi que espero contar con su apoyo espero actualizar pronto. Lo prometo.

Hasta entonces n.n

Kuro Neko Verempay


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por demorarme tanto, pero empezamos con las versiones de cada uno de los mugiwaras con respecto a lo que encontraran en la habitación de Luffy. Ahora para tomar en cuenta: Las "…" son los pensamientos de ellos mismos

Capítulo 2

Prov. Nami.

-"¿La habitación de Luffy?"-pensé- Jamás me lo llegue a plantear.

Conocía a Luffy desde hace mucho, por lo que tenía el conocimiento de cómo era el… un comelón, insensible, cabeza dura que una vez que se le mete una idea no se la sacas por nada, infantil y muy terco… pero también alguien de gran corazón, fuerte, valiente y para nada fanfarrón. Y poner todo eso y más para diseñar un cuarto con su estilo no lo podía crear…

*Imaginación de Nami*

Se podía observar una cama sin hacer, sucia y la habitación totalmente oscura, pero lo suficientemente iluminada para poder "apreciar" el interior. Las paredes manchadas de comida, además de ropa y muebles tirados por todas partes.

Sus carteles de recompensa estaban pegados en una pared medianamente limpia en un gran altar iluminado por velas, y debajo de esta se encontraba una ruleta con varias anotaciones: molestar a Sanji, molestar a Nami, dormir, pescar, comer, comer, jugar, comer, aventura…

Era anormal sin duda, con que así era como decía que hacer durante cada día.

Con un tic en el ojo, continuo con la inspección hasta que encontró una caja de madera:

"Para comprar carne"

Se podía leer eso en la etiqueta que tenía, y como curiosidad la abrió descubriendo: $300,000 bierres.

-"¿De dónde saco todo ese dinero?'"- Luffy ya de por si le debía y si tenía todo aquello porque rayos no le había pagado a no ser… ¿lo hacía para fastidiarla? ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!, ella era la encargada de administrar todo el dinero de manera responsable: para el barco, comida, herramientas, ropa para ell… bueno el caso era que no solo para un capricho de él.

*Fin de la imaginación*

-"¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Dos años separado de la comida de Sanji le había afectado. Ese dinero lo podría ocupar para m… para cosas más importantes ¡Dios! Era un niño de los pies a la cabeza por completo, a pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor cuando lleguemos a su cuarto voy a buscar ese tesoro- pensé sin darme cuenta que mis ojos cambiaban al símbolo de los bierres.

-Nami ¿estás bien?-pregunto Franky

-Eh?, ah sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tus ojos cambiaron, además estabas haciendo muchas muecas: pensativa, dudosa, sorpresa, molesta, misteriosa y enojada- respondió enumerando todo con sus dedos

-Jeje solo pensaba en algunas cosas no te preocupes- diablos ¿tan obvia había sido?

-… bueno de acuerdo- tengo la sensación de que no me creyó del todo, pero dejo la conversación

-Hemos llegado- menciono Chopper- tan rápido, bueno considerando de que Luffy es el más lejano a la cocina no me di cuenta.

-"¡Bien decidido!, Voy a entrar y buscar eso, digo hablamos de Luffy no pudo esconderlo muy difícil, no hay manera de que no lo consiga lo que espero... es su habitación después de todo

….

¿Luffy tiene dinero?

Kuro Neko Verempay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Mina-san estaré publicando los capítulos que faltan los domingos y martes ne n.n

Capítulo 3

Prov. Franky

\- "¡De seguro que es SUPER! – pensé- digo después de todo yo le hice el barco asi que se cómo es su cuarto, pero en cuanto a la decoración puede haber cambiado"…

*Imaginación de Franky*

Entrando me quedo impactado… ¡ESTABA DESTRUIDA! Se podía observar los muebles apilados y hecho añicos, la cama tenía deformaciones, las paredes con marcas de golpes, el suelo e color negro… ¡¿QUE HABÍA HECHO?!

Yo que le había dado un barco con todo lo necesario y habitaciones dignas de sus tripulantes, un trabajo de esa calidad como es que había acabado en tales condiciones.

Al estar tan lejos de la habitación del capitán confió en que valoraría su trabajo… cuidar no mucho pues entendía que tenía cierto toque infantil… ¡PERO A ESAS ALTURAS!

*Fin de la imaginación*

-"¡Por eso Zoro se ha estado quejando del ruido!- pensé echando humo por mis orejas y nariz- ¡Esta a su lado! Ahora lo entiendo, si de por si Zoro tiene un pésimo humor, en estos días ha estado más gruñón de lo normal.

Jamás habría pensado en algo asi, sé que Luffy es impulsivo digo lo vi en Enies Lobby pero no tan al extremo.

-"¡Luffy si le hiciste TODO eso a tu cuarto, te juro que nunca te lo perdonare!"

Además ¿Qué motivo tenia? El Sunny era un buen barco, resistente y bien hecho porque...

Click

¿¡NO ESTARIA OENSANDO EN CAMBIARLO VERDAD!? NO SE PUDO HABER CANSADO E EL

\- ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Le puedo aguantar todo menos eso!- grite en voz alta provocando que los demás voltearan a verme- eh?… oh lo siento chicos es que estoy cansado jeje

-…vale- respondieron todos

Mugiwara no Luffy por tu bien y por la pertenencia del barco espero que no lo hayas hecho nada indebido porque de lo contrario prepárate a sentir mi furia

\- "Serás mi capitán, pero primero yo soy un DON y protegeré a mi barco y orgullo

-Hemos llegado- menciono Chopper

-"Bien hora de ver tu otro lado Luffy… ese que ninguno de nosotros ha visto o conocido y la prueba de cómo eres en el interior saldrá reflejada en tu cuarto

….

¿Luffy busca reemplazar el Sunny?

Kuro Neko Verempay


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** Bien aquí capítulo 4, recuerden solo faltan 5 mugiwaras para dar sus teorías, pero quien de todos ellos acertara o de mínimo estará medianamente cerca.

Capítulo 4:

Prov. Brook

\- "¿Con que la habitación de Luffy-san? Desde que lo conocí fue una persona muy amable al querer ayudarme e invitarme a su tripulación, supe que tenía un gran corazón.

Luffy-san no había cambiado seguía igual de alegre que antes, pero con su sentido para decorar…"

*Imaginación de Brook*

Dentro no había cama más que unas mantas juntas, pues esta formaba un pequeño escenario con luces y varios adornos.

En la pared se podía ver los carteles de todos sus conciertos y varios de sus éxitos.

*Fin de la imaginación de Brook*

\- "¡Oh Luffy-san! Asi que era mi fan, por eso jamás invitaba a nadie, esto le daría mucha vergüenza; además últimamente el tarareaba mucho mis canciones. Que alegría saber que mi capitán me veía como un idol, me llena el corazón de ternura…aunque claro yo no tenga uno."

No había podido ayudarlo cuando paso lo de su hermano, antes de que nos separaran los que lo conocieron me contaron como era y la manera en que Luffy-san se había puesto, de verdad que lo quería y admiraba; y perderlo fue devastador para él.

\- "Luffy-san te prometo que permaneceré a tu lado siempre, para poder apoyarte y estar pata ti.

Además estoy escribiendo nuevas canciones y puesto que eres mi fan una la hare en tu honor, te concederé noticias exclusivas, autógrafos, fotos, pases VIP…

-Yohohohoho seguro que me lo agradecerá mucho

\- ¿Qué te pasa Brook?- pregunto Sanji

\- ¡Oh Sanji-san es que estoy muy contento, pensar en ello me hace querer llorar… aunque no tenga ojos yohohohoho.

\- ¿?

\- Por cierto Sanji- san deberás preparar un gran banquete para cuando se sepa- dije sonriendo

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

\- Pronto lo veras, muy pronto

\- ….

\- "Quiero ver su cara cuando le de tantos privilegios, solo espero que los demás no se pongan celosos"

\- Hemos llegado menciono Chopper

¡Bien lo primero que haré será firmar cada cartel, después le mostrare algunas canciones y luego una entrevista!

\- "¡Luffy-san, de verdad que quiero conocer tu habitación!"

….

¿Acaso Luffy es súper fan de Brook?

Kuro Neko Verempay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Bien por lo que hemos visto en la serie y manga, Luffy nunca podría ser asi, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para los nada sanos pensamientos de Sanji que esto. n.n

Capítulo 5:

Prov. Sanji

\- "¿Con que la habitación de Luffy, eh? Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, todos tenemos cuarto pero considerando lo que conozco de él…"

*Imaginación de Sanji"

Entrando dejo caer el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, su rostro se sonrojo mientras que sus ojos se volvían corazones y su nariz comenzaba a sangrar por la vista que tenía…

Fotos… de muchas mujeres pegadas por todas las paredes, hasta el suelo.

Cada una tenía una capa blanca y pequeñas piezas que cubrían lo esencial, pequeñas, medianas y hasta gigantes. Pero el premio mayor era el techo, pues ahí se encontraba la emperatriz pirata haciendo un guiño ¡BOA HANCOCK!

*Fin de la imaginación*

\- "¡Maldito Luffy! Yo que sufrí con esos travestis y tú dándote la gran vida con todas esas hermosas, finas y delicadas flores del paraíso. Tuviste la oportunidad no solo de conocer y convivir con cada una, sino que hasta te llevaron hasta el punto de reunión ¡cómo te envidio!- pensé- pero tú no sabes valorar eso… de hecho las compadezco, tener que aguantar a un bruto como tú, mientras que yo un fino, elegante, apuesto y respetuoso caballero sufría el infierno mismo… ¡ya se! De seguro te colmaron de privilegios porque vieron la bestia que eres…

\- "¡Oh Dios!- pensé mientras mentalmente me arrodillaba- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo e intercambiaste nuestros destinos?... por el trato tan gentil que les he dado a las mujeres toda mi vida merecía ir a esa isla y no él"

Sin ser consiente mi nariz sangraba con mayor fuerza y mis tan queridas llamas de la prevención hacían acto de presencia.

\- "Luffy… te perdono la comida que robas en los almuerzos, en el día, la tarde, la de los demás, la de la despensa y la de cuando nos vamos a dormir, que molestes a mis queridas Robin y Nami, que te hicieras amigo de la princesa sirena pero… tengo mi propio limite… ¡NO TE PIENSO DEJAR DISFRUTAR DE ALGO QUE ME CORRESPONDIA!- mentalmente me levante - ¡Esas hermosas criaturas deben de estar con alguien que no las vea con ojos malvados, me asegurare de que asi sea, conmigo estarán bien no te preocupes!"- llamas de la perversión en un 100% de fulgor.

\- ¡Luffy prepárate!- dije sonrojado, nervioso, con hemorragia nasal y con sed de venganza- ¡Lo que posees será mío!

\- ¿Pero qué le pasará?- pregunto Robin

\- Seguro y es algo pervertido ¿Qué seria si no?- respondió burlón Zoro

De cierta manera tenía razón ese estúpido marimo, pero sé que no soy el único, a pesar de que Luffy era peor que una roca para el amor pero no puede evitar tener instintos como todos los hombres-

\- Hemos llegado- dijo Chopper

\- "Bien, Luffy aunque trates de evitarlo te quitare todos esos hermosos tesoros que están ahí… ¡en tu habitación!"

…..

¿Luffy es un pervertido?

Kuro Neko Verempay


	6. ¡Avisos!

**_¡AVISOS!_**

Mina-san:

*Primero espero que se hayan pasado una feliz navidad.

* Segundo los capítulos los continuare subiendo hasta el martes 5 de enero, pues me voy con mi familia a celebrar.

* Tercero espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo, que en este nuevo inicio todas sus metas y aspiraciones las cumplan con salud y bienestar.

Fuera de esto me desconecto por un tiempecito y no se preocupen ya tendrán las versiones acabadas. Además de la perspectiva normal de lo que se encuentra en la habitación de nuestro querido capitán.

Sin más me despido

Kuro Neko Verempay


End file.
